Five Times Faye Closed Her Heart To Silque
by Pureauthor
Summary: And One Time She Opened It. /SoV/ /FayexSilque/
1. Five Times Faye Closed Her Heart

Five Times Faye Closed her Heart to Silque

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

 **One:**

"What in Mila's name just happened?"

Faye had already vanished from view, ducking away through the gloom towards one of the tents dotting the camp the Deliverance had made for the night. Still stunned by how abruptly she had been shot down, Silque simply stood there for a long moment looking in the direction the other girl had vanished off to.

Finally, she let out a sigh and started walking again. Well, she supposed what had happened had happened. Faye had rebuffed her offer, and that was that. Denied her chance to spend time talking to someone else, she supposed she could go see if there was anyone else in need of healing for now.

Later that night, after she had shed her clerical robes and was preparing to turn in for the day, Silque wondered if perhaps she should talk to her again. Faye had said she wasn't interested in gossip, at least in general. Maybe she would be more amenable to talking about Sir Alm then?

 _Stop it,_ Silque mentally chided herself. Faye had already said she wasn't interested in making friends. Wouldn't it be better if she simply let things be?

Still, even as she lay down and tried to get to sleep, she couldn't get the memory of the village girl out of her mind.

 _Why do I want to get to know her so much?_ She asked herself. It was true that there weren't many other girls in the Deliverance, but that alone wasn't any reason for her to care that much about befriending Faye in particular. And her rejection had stung, true, but for some reason Silque wasn't content with just leaving it at that.

But there was something about Faye. About the way she looked.

As Silque rolled over in her sleeping bag and continued to ponder it, it finally struck her.

Despite Faye always being at Sir Alm's side, despite always sticking with her gaggle of friends from the village she'd grown up in...

Something about Faye seemed lost and desperately lonely.

 _I see now._ Silque breathed out a quiet sigh at the revelation. _She reminds me of myself. Back then, back before..._

She'd try again, she decided. If the opportunity presented itself, she'd try to make friends with the quiet girl once again.

* * *

 **Two:**

"I've lost her again..."

Silque stared at Faye's retreating back. A part of her wanted to chase after the girl, but she knew that it would only make Faye even more annoyed.

And so instead she turned away, heading back in the direction of her own tent.

"I suppose it was my fault for not taking the hint the first time," Silque murmured to herself. Even as she continued walking, she flashed back to the words Faye had greeted her with.

" _Hello again, Silque. You sure are persistent."_

She sighed. She'd tried to be accommodating, tried to offer a topic she'd felt Faye would be more interesting in talking about, but she supposed she just had to face facts.

If Faye simply wasn't interested in being her friend, then there really wasn't much she could do.

And yet. And _yet_.

The expression that had crossed Faye's face when she spoke of Sir Alm... Silque couldn't place it directly, but _something_ about it made her heart twinge.

She'd always had a heart for the hurting. That was what Father Nomah had told her back in Novis, and she hadn't disagreed. It was simply not in her to see someone in pain and leave them be. And though Silque could not claim to fully understand the hows and whys of it, she knew that Faye was hurting.

And yet, how to help her when Faye seemed insistent on pushing her away?

A call came from the medical tents – the patrol had gotten into a skirmish and there were wounded. There were always wounded. In flesh and blood, heart and soul.

Silque hurried over, and for the next few hours her thoughts were occupied as she whispered soothing prayers to her wards and worked to mend bloody wounds.

Her work completed for the moment, Silque returned to contemplating the subject of the quiet village girl who had rebuffed her twice already.

Finally she took a deep breath and nodded to herself. If Faye truly did insist on keeping her at an arm's length, then Silque would respect that wish. But she resolved that she would also always be nearby. Not too close to intrude, but close enough to reach out and offer aid if Faye ever sought it.

It was all she could do. And it was the least she could do.

* * *

 **Three:**

"Silque!" As Faye's call reached her ears, Silque looked up from the hymnal she had been reading to see her newfound friend walking up to her and waving with her free hand. The other was holding onto a bundled cloth that swung by her side as she walked up.

"Faye? What's the matter?"

"Nothing much, actually. I managed to scrape together some ingredients from the town we just visited to make some honey cookies, so I thought," she shrugged and began unwrapping the bundle, "you know, that I'd come share them with you."

"Oh, how lovely!" She accepted the cookie Faye with a grateful nod. "Thank you so much, Faye."

"Don't mention it." Faye smiled and the faintest hint of rose dusted her cheeks. "It's the least I could do to make up for... well, how I treated you before."

Silque shook her head. "Faye, I already told you it's all right. I'm just glad you decided to be my friend after all."

"Heh. You're really kind, Silque." Her gaze turned wistful. "When I realized I missed having you around, I was actually a little scared to come talk to you. I thought... well, you'd have every right to not want to talk to me after that."

"Well, I admit I may have been a little presumptuous as well. After all, I just assumed you'd like to gossip with me when I didn't really know anything about you." As Silque spoke, she carefully broke the cookie into two neat halves. It had always been a silly habit of hers – making each piece smaller and easier to put into her mouth. "So, shall we put all that behind us? We've no reason to keep dwelling on the past, after all."

"Okay, deal!" Faye put her own cookie to her mouth and took a large bite out of it. She chewed and swallowed with obvious relish before noticing that Silque had yet to eat any of her own snack. "Well, what are you waiting for? Come on, try it!"

Silque chuckled once and raised a piece to her lips before popping it into her mouth. Her eyes widened and then she nodded appreciatively at the taste. "Mm! This is really good, Faye! You're quite the baker!"

"Thanks." Faye smiled as she polished off her own treat. "I used to practice baking a lot. I would make all sorts of things for Alm. Honey cakes, butter cookies, you name it." She sighed, and suddenly a gloomy expression stole across her face. "Imagine how I felt when I learnt that he doesn't like sweet food. All the time he was just eating it to be polite!"

"Oh, my!" Silque chuckled as she continued to eat. "I suppose that must have been embarrassing."

"Tell me about it." Faye said as she uncorked her waterskin and took a long drink. After she finished and wiped her mouth, she shook her head once. "In fact, yes, I wish he _had_ told me about it. Then I could have studied how to make him the foods he actually likes."

Silque smiled and wondered if she should speak. She'd seen that expression before, on the faces of the villagers at Novis Greatport and the priory. She supposed it was always obvious given the way Faye seemed to live her life in Alm's orbit, but now that she had seen it for herself, it was hard to deny that Faye was completely smitten with her childhood friend.

She felt her heart flutter at the thought for the briefest of moments

"You really do care a lot about Sir Alm, don't you?"

The turn was so abrupt and so obvious that Silque could have sworn she actually _did_ hear the slam of a door on Faye's heart. In an instant, her entire demeanour changed. She was still smiling – no, she was still keeping a smile on her face, and that wasn't remotely the same thing – but her shoulders were now tense and stiff as she hunched over, as if trying to shut herself away.

Faye continued to chew mechanically for a long, moment before she swallowed, audibly.

"Silque," Faye looked over at her cleric friend, and then shook her head once. There was a pause before she took a deep breath and expelled in a long, slow sigh. "Can we talk about something else? Please?"

"O – of course." Silque said, trying to hide her wince. Casting about for another subject, she brought up the topic of how Faye's combat training had been going recently, and after a bit Faye seemed to relax more as the discussion wore on.

But as Silque lay down that night, she could not shake the image of Faye, staring at nothing with eyes that were too wide and hands that had tightened so much that they had crushed the cookie they that held.

* * *

 **Four:**

"Oh, Miss Silque!" She broke off from her stride as she heard the voice of one of Faye's village friends.

"Just 'Silque' is fine, Tobin." She offered him a smile and the slightest of bows. "Good day to you."

"Yeah, nice to see you too," the villager raised a hand to rub at the back of his head, "but, are you, uh, on your way to see Faye now?"

"Well, yes, I suppose. I wanted to ask her if she felt up to a walk. Why, is something the matter?" Silque frowned and tried to ignore the feeling of squirming unease in her belly.

"Yes. But not really. Well... sort of?" Tobin glanced over his shoulder. "Look. She's... uh, she got a bit of a shock just a while ago. So if you _are_ gonna see her, I guess, just try not to upset her? More. Upset her more than she already is, I mean."

Silque nodded her acquiescence and Tobin smiled at her before letting her walk on. Silque frowned.

Faye, upset? That was news to her. She had been unusually chipper during their morning meal. Almost as if she had made her mind up about something.

But now, if she really was withdrawn and upset...

Her walk was more purposeful now and as she neared Faye's tent she wondered about what she could say or do to help her. Most likely whatever had upset her had something to do with Sir Alm. She _had_ followed after him for their morning training sessions, although that had happened often enough that Silque hadn't paid it much mind.

And now...

"Faye?" Silque called as she drew back the fabric covering the tent. "Are you in there?"

"Silque?" Faye's voice floated up from the gloomy interior. "What is it? Is anything the matter?"

"I came to see you..." Silque looked around the tent and saw that Faye was sitting on a stool near the far corner of the tent, arms folded in and hugging herself. Something about seeing Faye all curled up like that sent another painful twinge through her heart, and Silque resisted the urge to frown. Instead she tried to offer an encouraging smile. "Shall we head outside and take a walk? It's no fun being inside a stuffy tent in the heat of day."

"I'm fine, thanks." Faye had turned her head away from Silque, and was now focusing very intently on the blank canvas of the tent. "I... don't really feel like going out right now. You go enjoy yourself, okay? Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"Worry?" Silque repeated. "Faye... did something happen?"

Faye's silence told her all she needed to know. And suddenly Silque once again felt that same gulf that had separated the two of them the first time she'd extended the offer of friendship and had been rejected.

Well, not quite the same. As Silque looked at Faye she could tell her friend was working very, very hard on keeping her expression composed and neutral. She could see the anguish in Faye's eyes, no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

Perhaps it was because Silque knew Faye much better by this point.

Or perhaps it was because Faye found it much, much harder simply to maintain her composure now.

After all, it was far more difficult – nearly impossible – to close the door to a heart that was already broken.

"Faye..." Silque hesitated. She knew from experience that while Faye was willing to share many things with her, there were still lines she didn't want Silque to cross. And yet, how could she not speak of such things when it was so plainly the source of Faye's current misery? "Faye... did Alm-"

"Silque." Faye's voice was a quavering rasp forced out through a tight throat. "Just – leave me alone. Please."

She stood there, at a loss for what to do. Every fibre in her body screamed at her to move forward, to offer what help and comfort she could. But she also knew that if she tried she would be rebuffed and rejected again.

All the help she could offer would be of no use if someone refused to accept it.

After a long moment, Silque nodded once. "All right," she said softly. "But... if you ever want to talk about it, I'll be there for you. All right?"

Faye made no reply as Silque stepped out and lowered the tent flap again.

Faye emerged from the tent near dinnertime. She bore the same quiet smile she always did, and as always she sat in the circle of their group, contributing little to the discussion but looking as if she were paying rapt attention.

Silque did not miss the uneasy glances shared between Gray, Tobin and Kliff, and one hand strayed to her chest, as if to soothe the ache in her own heart.

* * *

 **Five:**

Faye had left, suddenly, and without a word of farewell.

When it came down to it, Silque couldn't say that she was particularly surprised. To the very end, she had been withdrawn when it came to the matter most dear to her heart, and she supposed that being here, at Sir – no, _King_ Alm's coronation would have simply been too painful for her to watch.

No, Silque was not surprised. But she was still disappointed.

She'd hoped – foolishly, perhaps – that Faye might have been able to move on. But then, they had been in a war until just now, and a war was perhaps not the best place for such things.

But if she was not able to move on, had it also been too much to ask that she would come say good bye before she headed back?

No, Silque decided. That probably wasn't the reasoning behind Faye's silent absence. She would have decided that there was no point staying for the celebration if she could not at least fake being happy. After all there was no need to drag anyone else's mood down, was there?

Not even Silque's.

As the festivities wore on, Silque stood at the periphery, observing the proceedings and giving polite smiles when she caught sight of someone she recognized from the Great War. And as cheers and revelry gradually faded away into the silence of night, Silque found herself staring out the window of the castle, staring up at the silver moon.

And she found herself contemplating her options and choices.

As the war had neared its end she had decided that she would soon set out on another pilgrimage. Even if the Mother was no longer physically present with them, her teachings still held, and she wished to spread her peace and her healing through as much of the war-torn lands as she could.

Yes, she had planned that.

But now...

She rested her hands on the window ledge and wondered if it would be all right for her to feel more than a little cross with Faye. After all, her leaving so abruptly had thrown Silque's own plans into disarray.

She had planned to begin her pilgrimage in Rigel, the land of her birth, but now it seemed that she would be taking a very, very long detour.

She turned to the bed, where her pack that contained her few personal belongings lay. Her staff of office lay next to it, gleaming in the moonlight. Silque slipped the pack onto her shoulder and hefted the rod, and smiled slightly as she felt the familiar weight in her hands.

She'd always had a heart for the hurting.

And she knew Faye was now hurting, the pain as raw and blistering as any infected wound.

She only hoped Faye would let her in – just enough to soothe her pain, even the tiniest bit. But even if she did not, Silque resolved she would still always be nearby. Not too close to intrude, but close enough to reach out and offer her aid if Faye ever sought it.

It was all she could do. And it was the least she could do.

With a nod of silent farewell to the castle and its slumbering inhabitants, Silque began her long walk south, to Ram Village.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Not the end of the story. Will post the second part, hopefully in a day if the editing doesn't go completely wrong.


	2. One Time She Opened It

One Time She Opened It

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

" _The war will be over soon." Even as she spoke those words, she felt the same lingering sense of unease she always did when she contemplated the end of all the fighting. Just one more mountain range to cross, and then they'd be at the capital. And then, everything would come to an end. Faye let out a sigh. The cold air of Rigel bit deep into her as she spoke, and she reached up to pull her cloak tighter over herself._

" _I truly hope so." Silque looked up from the letter she had been reading. "This land has seen far too much bloodshed already. The sooner it is stopped, the better."_

" _Yeah..." Faye's own voice trailed off into silence. This was stupid. This was what she'd wanted, right? For the fighting to be over? If she never took part in another battle for the rest of her life, she'd be perfectly fine with that._

 _But at the same time... at the same time, the war was the only thing keeping her circle of friends together now. After the war, they would all go their separate ways. Gray was wooing that noble lady – what was her name, Clair? – Tobin had talked about joining the army as a regular soldier after all this, and she could tell from brief snippets of conversation with Kliff that he wasn't at all keen on returning to the village and living under his mother's thumb._

 _And Alm... Alm wasn't going to return to Ram. He would become the hero of Zofia – maybe the hero of all Valentia – and then he would most likely marry Celica and reign as the new king. The thought of it struck a pang in her heart, but it had been long enough now that the pain was merely a dull ache. She had accepted it by now. As much as she ever could._

 _But still. After the fighting was over, everyone would go their own separate paths. And Faye would return to Ram, alone._

" _Say, Silque?" She tried to keep her tone light, as if she were making idle conversation. "What are you going to do? After the war is over, I mean?"_

" _Me?" Silque heaved a deep sigh and gazed off at the distant horizon, her expression wistful. "Stopping the fighting is only the first step, I fear. There will be so many people left devastated by the war, to say nothing of the famine that has stricken the land and the brigands that still roam. They need the Mother's love and protection, now more than ever. And I... I will do what I can to bring it to them."_

" _So you'll be going off on another journey then."_

" _Well, yes." Silque looked at Faye and her brow creased slightly. "Faye? Is something wrong?"_

 _Wrong? Of course not. What could possibly be wrong about Silque doing something so selfless and compassionate as to travel out to help the hurting? That was Silque to a tee, kind, caring, friendly Silque, with a heart as soft and pure as her cloth. Of course nothing could ever be wrong with that._

 _No, nothing was wrong, and that was why Faye kept a smile on her face and tried to be happy for friend, tried not to think darker thoughts of how Silque, who had come so suddenly to be a light in the turmoil of her life, would now be leaving just as abruptly._

 _It wasn't like letting Silque know about her unease or looming loneliness would change anything. She wasn't going to convince Silque to stay, and piling on more worries about how Faye was doing alone in Ram as she wandered Valentia would just be selfish._

 _So she kept smiling and shook her head. "No. It... just sounded so much like you. I'll be rooting for you, Silque!"_

" _Well, thank you." Her smile was warm and gentle, and for a moment Faye felt her own smile grow wider as well. "But what about you, Faye?"_

" _Huh? Oh..." Trying not to let any discomfort show on her face, she shrugged carelessly. "I'll return to Ram, I guess. I mean... it's not like there's anywhere else for me to go."_

 _She continued walking down the path, trying as hard as she could to not notice the look of concern that Silque had given her._

* * *

Faye blinked and lifted her head. "Buh?" she mumbled.

The sun was shining brightly outside the window. The trill of birdsong could be heard faintly in the distance, and the sounds of commerce and the day's work being done came from the village square outside.

 _Morning already...?_ She sat up on her chair and shook her head to clear away any remaining bleariness. _Did I fall asleep while reading again?_

She looked around her desk – spotted the candle that had burned itself down to a small puddle, and the opened book that still lay on the table. _So that's a 'yes' then._

With a sigh, she closed the book, turning it over in her hands before placing it back down. Briefly, she'd wondered at why her parents hadn't come in to wake her up for the day's chores, but... well, she supposed they'd been trying to give her space ever since her return a couple of weeks ago.

Not to mention that in the months she'd been gone, everyone had redistributed the chores and work so that Faye wasn't really needed any more.

It was an odd feeling, feeling unneeded in her own home.

She stood, stretched, and shook her head. Well, there would always be stuff to do. If nothing else, judging by the position of the sun in the sky, it was just about time to start preparing lunch...

"Faye?" Her mother's voice came from outside her room. "Someone's here to see you."

And before Faye could respond, Silque appeared in the doorway.

For a moment, silence reigned.

"Silque?" Her mind, still shaking off the last vestiges of sleep, took several long moments to sort out the situation and to decide on a response. "But I thought – what are you doing here?"

Silque did not answer the question straight away. "My apologies, but I – may I come in?"

"Of course! Here, sit! Sit!" Scrambling for the chair, Faye set it in front of Silque and stepped back to let her enter the room and settle herself down on it.

Casting about for somewhere else to lay herself, Faye finally settled on her bed. It was still unused from the previous night and as she settled herself on it she felt the familiar creaking travel along the weathered frame.

Once more, silence fell upon the two girls, neither quite sure of just what to say. Finally, after a long moment, Silque let out her breath in a sigh.

"You... didn't say goodbye." Her smile was rueful, and Faye found herself unable to meet her gaze. She averted her eyes, looking instead at the tree that grew just outside the window of her house.

"I don't like long goodbyes," she mumbled, and she knew her excuse was a poor one even as she gave it. "They feel so, so formal and stiff. And..." _And they would have made it feel real. Made me have to confront the fact that everything has already changed. Things can't go back to the way they were._

"I'm not blaming you, Faye." Silque's voice was gentle and soothing, and just listening to it made the hurts that Faye had carefully, oh so carefully buried away, begin to boil and writhe to the surface once more. "I know goodbyes can be hard."

There was another silence, strained and awkward, and Faye began to wonder why Silque had come after all. She had thought – hoped – that leaving suddenly like that would make a clean break with everyone, including Silque. They could go on with their grand plans while she could return to a quiet life here in Ram Village.

But now that Silque had followed her back home, she felt – trapped. Exposed. Silque had always been considerate and avoided topics that Faye did not feel comfortable discussing, but now? If she was going to let sleeping dogs lie, would she have followed Faye all the way back to Ram?

As if reading her thoughts, Silque shifted her gaze to look out the window. "Ram Village really is a pleasant place, isn't it?" A smile played across her face. "Filled with peace and plenty."

"It is!" Faye nodded, perhaps just a tad too enthusiastically. She'd always loved the village, loved its people, and it felt like a safe subject to discuss with her friend. "Did you see the sheep on your way in? Uncle Mycen used to keep some as well, and they're enormous! And when the harvest is good there're so many good chefs among the neighbours they can whip up a feast in no time at all! And during the festivals there's always music and dancing and bonfires and everyone just spends the night singing and laughing and having fun."

"I see," Silque nodded once, "you really do love this village, don't you?"

"Of course. It's the only place that ever felt like home."

Something stole across Silque's face – sadness? Regret? - and she paused before speaking up again. "And does it still feel like home now?"

Once more, silence. Faye let her arms fall to her sides, and found her gaze fixed on the floor, on the gap that separated the two of them. She drew in a deep breath, and felt her body begin to tremble.

"Silque, _please_ -" Her voice was soft, pleading.

"Faye, I must know." Silque stood from her chair and walked closer to her, one step, two steps. "If you are truly happy here... then I will take my leave. I will journey to Rigel and I will be content in the knowledge that you too, are content with your life here. But if you are not... if you feel that there is still some hole in your life that cannot be filled... then I will stay. I will stay here and do what I can, as long as I can, to soothe your pain."

Faye swallowed. Silque couldn't do that. She couldn't let Silque do that. She had a calling. A _purpose_ in life. And she couldn't allow Silque to miss that calling just for... her.

"You don't have to-"

"Yes, I do." Silque's words were spoken with a quiet solemness that was more final, more commanding than any shout or yell. "You are my friend, Faye. My precious, precious friend. And I cannot – I _will_ not leave you to suffer in silence any longer."

Another silence.

"Please. Tell me."

Faye blinked and felt her throat tighten. "Everyone..." she swallowed, hard and her voice was barely above a whisper. "Everyone's left. Everyone's moved on, and I want to feel happy for them. I want to feel happy for Alm. He's a king now! And Gray and Tobin and Kliff all know what they want to do with their lives. And Celica too. A princess, finally returned home at long last. But it means they're leaving me behind, and I don't... I don't want to hold them back, but I don't want them to leave me either." She trailed off, squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, feeling a burning pain in the back of her eyes. "I thought... no, I _hoped_ coming back here would allow me to leave it all behind, but if anything it's even worse! Every time I look at the square or see their houses I'm just reminded that... things could never go back to the way they were." She trailed off into a miserable silence.

Silque was silent as well, and Faye did not dare to look up and meet her gaze. What could she say, anyway?

"Come with me."

Faye blinked. "I – what?"

"Come with me." Silque repeated. "On my pilgrimage, I mean. If being here simply brings you painful memories of days long gone, then staying here will not help you. I'll be travelling through through all of Valentia on my journey. Perhaps along the way, you'll find a place where you truly belong. And even if not, I promise you that I won't leave you behind. Not for as long as you will have me." Silque paused, and then chuckled. "And besides, I'm certain there will be many dangers during this journey. I'd be happy to have a skilled fighter by my side."

Faye stared at the outstretched hand for a long moment. It wasn't until she blinked that she realized that eyes were now brimming with tears that threatened to roll down her cheeks.

"Why?" She finally managed.

"Why?" Silque repeated, her expression confused.

"Why do this for me? I don't – I've done nothing but push you away from the moment we first met! I've just been selfish and mean, and I've refused to talk to you about anything! And you still – you can still be so kind and so – so loving to me and ask me to follow you? I can't – I don't deserve this. I don't _deserve_ to be treated so nicely by you-"

And suddenly she felt strong arms wrapping around her and after a long moment she realized that Silque had drawn her into a tight embrace, with her head now resting on her shoulder.

"You deserve _everything_." Silque's voice was soft, but carried the steel of an absolute conviction with it. "You are a wonderful person Faye, even if you don't realize it yet. And I am blessed to be able to call you my friend. So please, please, never think of yourself as being unworthy of my care and concern for you."

It was as if a dam had suddenly burst, and Faye found herself wracked with sobs as tears flowed down her face. Hiccuping and sobbing, she reached up too, to cling as tightly as she could to Silque. Their combined weight served to pull the both of them down, until they were on the floor, still holding on to each other.

"Silque... Silque!" she whimpered, burying her face into her friend's shoulder. "Thank you... I'm sorry. I..." She couldn't say anything else, but somehow, from deep within her, she realized she didn't need to.

"It's all right." Silque's voice was gentle, and she felt fingers running gently through her hair. "It's all right, Faye. I'm here. I'll always be here. It's all right."

And for an endless moment, the two of them remained as they were, simply holding on to each other, never wanting to let go.

* * *

"Mmph." Faye groaned and rubbed at sleepy eyes as she sat up. A quick glance to her side told her that Silque was still asleep, and so she let her be for now.

They'd chosen to camp at this spot on the mountain trail partly because Faye knew that the view from this spot was incredible – especially at sunrise. Like right now. She leaned back against a rocky outcropping, smiled as she felt the cold stone at her back, and silently watched as the sky was gradually painted with streaks of glowing pink and brilliant orange.

It was two years to the day. The day that Silque had came back for her in Ram, and rescued her from herself. Perhaps that was why she was feeling especially nostalgic this morning.

And so as she continued to watch the sunrise, she let her thoughts drift to the journey she had made with Silque over the years.

Their journey to Mila's Temple, tending to the faithful who still flocked there to pay their respects to the departed Earth Mother. Travelling the deserts of eastern Valentia, to visit isolated hamlets and to offer healing to the residents. Wandering the mountains of Rigel, paying visit to village after village. Stopping by at the castle, to see the king and the queen. The priory that Silque had grew up in, to meet her old childhood friends. Visiting Gray and his wife, newly returned from their honeymoon.

And she remembered quiet nights spent in the company of each other. Feelings that had blossomed and grown ever deeper, even beyond that of close friendship. And a night of halting, anxious confessions to each other that had resulted in tears of joy and a joyous, tender kiss.

She gaze drifted to her hand and the gleaming silver band that rested on her finger. Her smile widened.

"Faye?" A sleepy voice from behind her.

"Oh, you're up! Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, it's fine." Silque stifled a yawn. "I just woke up on my own."

"Well, that's good. Come on, sit over here! We can watch the sunrise together!" And Faye scooted to the side as she said that, making space for her wife.

Silque smiled and settled herself down at Faye's side, her body pressing in close to Faye. She let out a sigh of contentment and Faye smiled. _Find a place I belong, huh? Yeah,_ _that sounds about right._

And as the sun continued to rise and the dawn slowly became day, they continued to sit, Faye's head resting on Silque's shoulder, and their hands firmly clasped together.

* * *

 **Story End**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** So it turns out I find writing for Faye way, way easier than writing for Silque. I'm not sure if its a cause or effect of me writing a relatively long story focusing a lot on Faye but hey if it works it works.

Also, first time doing the 5+1 thing. Hope it turned out well and you all liked it.

Thanks for reading! Reviews and comments would be much appreciated!


End file.
